Rise
by Izzyfanficz
Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest of us are weak. Natalie Jackson, the most famous pop star in the world, discovers the truth behind her. Her parents. Her brother. Why she was alone. She had immense power, and is scared of it. But her last secret terrifies her the most. She is the daughter of the gods. But she can die. And the oldest power is after her... Chaos. Natalie must rise.


Natalie's POV

Fire. It can destroy. It can create. It can warm.

Water. It can cleanse. It can soothe. It can annihilate.

Lightning. It can kill. It can light. It can power.

Beauty. It can manipulate. It can coax. It can tempt.

Wisdom. It can slay. It can warp. It can teach.

War. It can demolish. It can unite. It can separate.

Wealth. It can overcome. It can save. It can destroy.

I am all these things. I am the daughter of the gods. But I can die. I have power. I am terrified.

A year or so ago, I didn't know that. I didn't know anything, really, except this; my name is Natalie. Natalie Jackson. And I was famous. Famous but alone.

All alone.

/One year before/

"OMG, It's Natalie Jackson! Her songs are like, the awesomest thing 5ever!" I turned my head slightly to see a girl gushing to her friend. The girl looked like a Cherokee that I had known before. She had eyes that weren't one color. They were a kaleidoscope. Her friend nodded happily, but didn't look as excited. She was blond, with startling and slightly unnerving grey eyes. They were just any other fan. At least, that's what I told myself. They seemed… different? Well, I didn't have time to think about that, because I boarded the stage and took the mike. The music started and I sang.

 _Waiting for the time to pass you by  
Hope the winds of change will change your mind  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
And I know you, and you've got to_

 _Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up  
We can stay forever young  
Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola  
Underneath the rising sun  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
But you're going, and you know that_

 _All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay_

 _All you have to do is  
All you have to do is stay_

 _Won't admit what I already know  
I've never been the best at letting go  
I don't wanna spend the night alone  
Guess I need you, and I need to_

 _Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up  
We can stay forever young  
Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola  
Underneath the rising sun  
I could give a million reasons why  
But you're going, and you know that_

 _All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay_

 _All you have to do is  
All you have to do is stay_

 _All you have to do is stay  
So stay, yeah_

 _All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to do is stay_

 _(Stay, Alessia Cara)_

I finished and the audience screamed. Then I heard a different type of scream. A scream of fear. Soon everyone saw and there was panic. A huge bull that stood on two legs was trampling around the crowd. It saw me and roared. I did what I had to do. I jumped off the stage and ran. The bull had left an enormous hole in the wall, and I leaped over the debris and ran. I had got about 30 feet before it was on me. I ducked and the bull swept at thin air. I took a defensive stance and attacked. Before I could, someone yelled behind me.

" _Freeze, Minotaur."_ The bull, or I guess Minotaur, froze in its tracks. A girl ran up and slashed it into dust. It was the blonde girl who I saw in the crowd. I whirled around and saw the blonde's friend standing behind me. The blonde spoke.

"I think you should come with us." People were peeking out of the hole to see what had happened. The girl with kaleidoscope eyes grabbed my stage mike, which I realized I was still gripping. She yelled at the crowd with it.

"You didn't see anything. Go home." One-by-one, the crowd stepped to their cars and left. In 10 minutes we were the only ones at the complex. Wow.

"Okay, what was that? I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the heck is…" I was cut off by the kaleidoscope girl.

"My name's Piper. That's Annabeth. Come with us." No matter how hard I tried to stop, I followed them.


End file.
